My Doctor
by gothy65
Summary: A new companion joins the TARDIS.


**My Doctor**

**Chapter 1**

Mina took the ringing phone out of her pocket as she hurried down the street. "You still up for tonight?" a churpy voice on the other end asked.

"Well it is friday, right? 'Course I'm up for it." Mina said.

"Well, I'll meet you after work. What rime you finishing again?" Mandy asked. Mina turned a corner and almost ran, wanting to push everyone out of her way. "Six. Look, Mandy, I really can't talk now, I'm seriously late - again. Mr Greyson will kill me." she said.

Mandy sighed. "Okay, be careful babes. Good luck!" Mina laughed. "Thanks." she hung up, as she walked into the Canary Wharf Torchwood building. Mr Greyson was waiting for her at the reception desk, and he didn't look pleased.

Mina smoothed back her black bob of hair before approaching the desk. "Miss Clark! What time do you call this?" Mr Greyson rumbled. Mr Greyson was a large man with a bulging stomach. His head was almost bald and he had a large, brown, wire-like moustache.

Mina looked down at her watch and her stomach twisted. "Nine." she breathed. Mr Greyson folded his arms. "Nine o'clock. And what time are you meant to arrive for work, Miss Clark?" he asked. His voice was calm, Mina knew this was a bad sign. "Half eight." she said looking him straight in the eye.

Mr Greyson sighed and shook his head, as if she had said something really stupid. "Well, Miss Clark, you can count this as your last day at Torchwood. Don't bother coming in tomorrow, your old position will be taken by someone more reliable." he turned on his heal and marched away.

Mina stuck her tongue out at his turned back. She collapsed into the chair behind the desk, giving passing workers dark looks. "Oh great, now I have to start job hunting again." she muttered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following hours passed slowly, but finally Mina's final shift was over. As she got up to leave, Mr Greyson slammed his hand on the desk. He looked paler than normal. "Are you feeling okay, sir ?" she asked. Mr Greyson smiled. "I'm fine. Now, Miss Clark, I need you to do something for me." he placed a fat file onto the desk. "I need you to take this up to top office. I would do it myself, but I have important work to do." Mr Greyon's smile faded suddenly and he walked away stiffly.

Mina raised her eyebrows, and picked up the file. It was heavy and was splattered with sticky red stains. She turned up her nose at it as the lift shuddered into life. Mina sighed and lent against the wall - she had to go fifty levels and it would take some time.

She decided to just have one little look inside. The file can't be that important if they gave it to the receptionist. She looked at the first page. It was blank. So was the second one. So was the thrid one .So was the fourth one. She flicked through all the pages. They were all blank.

There was a ping and the doors slid open. The top floor was darker and colder than she remembered. Her breath clouded in front of her. Her footsteps echoed in the empty room. Maybe all the staff had gone home early? She put the file down on the Head Of Office's desk. It had a large, leather, high backed chair. It swung around suddenly.

"Daniel!" Mina exclaimed in surprise. Daniel was known in Torchwood for his pranks. He was a good looking boy with scruffy black hair and bright blue eyes. Only, now his eyes were bright crimson. He stood up slowly, his lips parting in a wide smile. Sharp teeth seemed to grow until they rested on his bottom lips. He made a low hiss.

Mina jumped as someone took her hand and pulled her towards the stairs. It was a tall man in a suit. He dragged her down the stairs as something crashed after them, screeching. "What happened to Daniel?" Mina managed to gasp.

The man gave her a confused look. "Who?" he asked. They were outside of Torchwood building. "Daniel. That guy up in the top office. He had red eyes. What was wrong with him?" Mina asked. Her heart was jumping wildly in her chest.

"That wasn't Daniel. Some thing was using his body - like mind control. Maybe blood control." he said, starting to walk away. Mina followed. "So what happened to him?" she asked. The man stopped and looked her in the eye. "The Daniel you knew is dead." he said.

He started to walk away from her again. "That so isn't funny. Who are you any way?" Mina asked.

"I'm the Doctor. You?" he said without turning. "I'm-"

"Mina!" a voice shouted.

She turned to see Mandy running towards her, blonde hair flying behind her. "I said I'd see you outside the office. But no, you blank me and go running after some guy. He was pretty cute too. Who was he?" Mandy's fast paced burble finally came to an end.

Mina turned to where the Doctor had been standing, but he was gone - lost in the busy crowds. "Mina, who was he?" Mandy asked again. Mina smiled and turned. "I don't know." she laughed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know, I think there's a job opening at the gym. You could do that." Mina knew she was only trying to help, but she just wasn't in the mood. "Look, mum, I really don't want to think about it right now." Mina said. Her mother's face darkened. "Well you need to get a new job. Those bills have to get paid somehow." she said.

Mina sighed with annoyance. "Mum, maybe you should get a job. It's not my duty to pay for your flat." she said, taking her empty coffee mug into the kitchen. Her mother followed. "Wilhelmina, this is my flat. You don't have to live here any more if you feel so strongly about paying bills. You are eighteen now. I have been thinking about asking you to leave." her mother said.

Mina couldn't believe she was hearing this. She sent her mother a dark look. "Oi, Mina. Don't you work with a gut called Greyson?" Charlie, her older brother, shouted from the Living room. Mina furrowed her brow. "I did do. Why?" she called back.

"He's dead!" Charlie said. Mina was stunned. "You what?" she asked, waking in to him, stepping over twin toddlers. Charlie pointed to the TV. "He's dead, look."

Charlie turned it up so she could here the report over Eris' and Irwin's toddler tussel. "Mr Charles Greyson has been found dead, tonight by local police. The fifty six year old man was found in a bush a few metres from his house in East London. It is said that Greyson died of head trauma, although no injury was found." the news reporter said.

Mina covered her mouth with her hand. She slowly lowered herself onto the sofa. "I don't believe this." she said, her voice muffled by her hand.

There was a loud knock on the door. A few minutes later Mandy pranced into the room, all dolled up, blonde hair curled and swinging around her shoulders. "Ready to go out then?" she asked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mina pushed her way through the crowded club, heading towards the door. They'd only been there a couple of hours, but Mandy had already gone off with a guy. He was called Alex Taylor, he worked in Torchwood - Mina hadn't seen him for a few days though.

She had tried dancing on her own, but she just felt ignored and wasn't having any fun. She was finally outside. The cold blast of air was refreshing on her hot skin. She took a deep breath of chilled night air before starting her way home.

The sound of her footsteps bounced of the walls of the narrow ally. It was abnormally still and the sound carried well. Fast, light footsteps followed after her. Mina stopped and turned to see.........nothing. Nothing.

Something made a low hiss, the cold, sour breath tickled her ear. Mina turned and stepped back. She could go no further, her legs felt heavy with fear. Daniel stood before her, red eyes glowing in the darkness. His pale skin seemed luminous.

"Mina Clark, I have come for you." he said, his voice was echoed with a higher, more feminine under tone. With one swift movement he had grabbed her so she was unable to move. She struggled helplessly in his grasp, trying desperately. "No! Let me go, let me go!" she cried, kicking out. She could feel his sharp teeth hovering above her neck. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and waited for the pain.

"Now hold on just a minute." a voice said calmly. Mina's eyes snapped open. It was the Doctor. Daniel hissed as he strode over to them, hands deep in his pockets.

"You!" Daniel exclaimed, loosening his grip on Mina slightly. "You were with this girl at the headquarters." the Doctor raised and eyebrow, stopping a few feet away. "Headquarters? Headquarters for what?" he questioned.

Daniel sneered, loosening his hold a little more. "For the Swarm Of The Vampyre." he said gently.

"Swarm? What swarm? What do you mean?" the Doctor asked, taking a challenging step forwards.

Daniel stood his ground. "My brothers and sisters have passed into the blood of stray humans - feeding on them. Carving out their souls and using their minds. The humans die and the Vampyres live on!" Daniel hissed. His hands were so cold, goosebumps had appeared on Mina's arms. It was like being held by ice. "We have our new bodies now and we are content." he said.

The Doctor pointed at Mina. "Then what do you need her for?" he asked, his voice low. Daniel looked down at her and chuckled. "Mina Clark must die. She has seen to much of the Vampyre race." Daniel said. Mina kicked out at him and finally struggled free. The Doctor held her back protectively. Daniel hissed in fury. "Leave her. Leave her and the rest of the human race alone." the Doctor ordered.

"You speak as if you're not human." Mina whispered.

"That's because I'm not." he whispered back. Mina's breath caught in her chest. Daniel growled. "I shall return for the female." he said, then stood back against the ally wall and melted into the shadows.

Mina sighed with relief. The Doctor turned her to face him. "Are you alright?" he asked. Mina didn't realise until then that she was shaking. Her fear of death had numbed her. She nodded. "Yeah. But, Doctor, I was just wondering; what are the 'Vampyres'? Why are they after me?" she asked.

"The Vampyres are a race of plasmavores. They feed off the hormones in the blood, which is why they mainly target teenagers. They're after you because you've seen to much." the Doctor said, his face stern. "You're not safe here."

"What should I do Doctor?" she asked, her stomach twisting. The Doctor looked her straight in the eye. "You'll be safe in the TARDIS." he said.

"TARDIS? Is that even a real word?" Mina said with a small laugh.

"It's my ship. TARDIS. It stands for 'Time and Relative Dimension in Space'." the Doctor explained. Mina nodded slowly, trying to take it all in. The Doctor took her hand. "Do you trust me?" he asked. Mina smiled and sucked in a breath. "Well, seeing that you've saved my life, what, twice today from blood sucking monsters? I'd say yes. Yes I do." The Doctor smiled broadly. "They're actually aliens and that's all I needed to hear." he said, leading her away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your space ship is a wooden box." Mina circled around the police public call box. "Is it up to flying?" she asked, patting the TARDIS. The Doctor smiled. "You'd be surprised by how much power there is in this wooden box." he said.

Mina arched an eyebrow. "How do you mean?" she said. The Doctor pushed the door open. "It's bigger on the inside." he announced. Mina laughed and shook her head. "You're having me on, Doctor." The Doctor raised his eyebrows. "Take a look."

"What, you're serious?"

"Just, take a look."

Mina stepped past him and into into the TARDIS. Her eyes almost fell out of their sockets. "Oh my God." she whispered. "This........Is............So............cool. Oh my GOD." she laughed. The Doctor closed the door. "Is this okay?" he asked, referring to the culture shock people normally go through when they first went into the TARDIS. "Okay? Okay? It.....brilliant. So, you weren't joking about not being human?" she asked.

He smiled. "Nope." She gave him a odd look. "You're not Vampyre are you?" she asked. He shook his head and ran up to the control panel. "Now, the Vampyres have claimed alot of victims, Raelyn Beaker, Nikki Wilson, Sam Roth, Alex Taylor and others. All of them worked in Torchwood. So, I think - well, actually, I know - that the Vampyre headquarters is on level fifty at the Torchwood building in Canary Wharf" he smiled at Mina. "Let's go then."

Mina was standing frozen, her eyes wide. "Alex Taylor is a Vampyre?" she whispered, hardly able to speak. "Yeah, why?" the Doctor asked, the smile wiped suddenly from his face.

"Oh my God, Mandy's gone off with him." Mina said in a panic. The Doctor furrowed his brow. "Who?" he asked. Mina lent against the side of the TARDIS, feeling suddenly dizzy. "Mandy, she's my friend. She went off with Alex Taylor at the club."

The Doctor ran his hand through his hair. "How old was she?"

"Seventeen." Mina said - her mind felt numb. The Doctor sighed. "I'm sorry Mina, but there's only a small chance your friend is still alive." he said. She shivered, her blood ran cold with shock. "But, maybe, Doctor, she's alive. Even if she'd dead, we have to find her." Mina said her voice hollow but determined. "I'm not leaving her with those Vampyre things."

The Doctor pressed a few buttons on the control panel. "Let's go then." he said. The TARDIS shuddered into life. The two of them were thrown to the ground."It's a bit bumpy, isn't it?" Mina gasped. The Doctor struggled to his feet. "You get used to it."

The shaking suddenly stopped as the TARDIS landed. The Doctor helped her to her feet. "Doctor, what are you going to do about the Vampyres?" Mina asked, trying to stop her head spinning.

"Well, I'm going to ask them to leave." he paused. "And if that doesn't work I've always got this" he pulled a strange beeping device, covered with buttons and what looked like a mini vacuum head out of his pocket. "It's a Gloom-ometer. It'll stuck the Vampyre right out of the host."

"How, how did you fit that in your pocket?" she asked. The Doctor grinned. "They're bigger on the inside." he said. Mina laughed. "This is just so mental." she said. "I like it."

"Good." the Doctor took her hand, leading her out of the TARDIS. "Let's go and meet the Vampyres."

The office was pitch black after the bright lights of the TARDIS, and it took Mina a little while to adjust. The Doctor lead her on, seemingly unfased by the change of lighting.

Mina gasped. Alex Taylor, Raelyn Beaker, Nikki Wilson, Sam Roth and other teenagers were standing lifelessly in a line against the wall. Just standing, their eyes open but blank, their skin grey. Then at the end of the line.......

"Mandy!" Mina's voice cracked. tears stang her eyes. She dropped the Doctor's hand and hurried over to her friend. She reached out and lightly touched her face. Stone cold.

The Doctor grabbed both her shoulders and lead her away. "I'm sorry." he whispered to her. Mina let the tears fall freely, but didn't make a sound. She refused to let them hear her cry.

"Mandy Rain is not yet dead. The process takes many of your Earth hours." Daniel appeared on the high-backed chair at the desk. He turned to Mina. "Why have you returned when you know that it is certain death that awaits you?" he questioned. Mina wiped away a few stray tears. "I had to get Mandy back. It's my fault she's here. I should of stayed with her." Mina said.

Daniel stood up and strolled easily to rest in front of the desk. "Such bravery." he cooed. "You shall make a good Vampyre." The Doctor stepped forwards. "But why do you need her? Why can't you leave those humans alone, eh? You have your new bodies, what more do you want?" he asked angrily.

Daniel's face split into a terrible smile, his sharp teeth seemed to glisten even in the darkness. "Eventually these bodies will loose our food source and we will have to find a new host. It is the way of the Vampyre." he said, looking Mina up and down.

"But you don't need them yet. So why don't you just leave?" the Doctor said. Daniel chuckled and hissed at the same time. "We will not leave this planet. It has all we want here, there is almost too much food. But we will soon harvest all of humanity." he said.

The Doctor frowned. "Not if I use this, you won't." he said, taking the Gloom-ometer out of his pocket. Daniel hissed and a spark of fear appeared in his eyes. "You wouldn't dare." he spat. The Doctor pressed a few buttons. "Oh, I'd dare." he said, pressing a final button. Daniel screeched as the Vampyre got sucked out of him. It was a scarlet, phantom-like creature. It hovered for a moment, then screamed and seemed to get pulled apart in the air.

"Vampyres," the Doctor explained," depend on the blood of their host to survive. But, if they're parted from it for more than a few seconds, then they die. They quite literally fall apart." the Doctor said. Mina nodded towards the line of Vampyres still standing. "What about them?" she asked.

The Doctor stepped over Daniel's crumpled body to get a closer look. "Well, their useless without the head Vampyre telling them what to do. They're helpless. They forget how to feed. Oh they should go....right....about.....now." A horrible screeching filled the room as the Vampyres were destroyed within their host. The bodies collapsed. All except Mandy.

Her big grey eyes looked wildly around the room, until they rested on Mina. "Mina! Ummmmm, remind me. Where are we again?" she asked meekly. Mina laughed with relief.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mandy couldn't get out of the TARDIS fast enough. She skidded down the ally way and ran as fast as she could towards the block of flats, sending regular glances backwards. "She's obviously got nerves of steel." the Doctor said. Mina laughed. "She's always been like that. Scares so easily." Mina shook her head and turned to the Doctor.

"So, what are you going to do now?" she she asked. He lent against the door frame of the TARDIS. I guess I'll just travel on. Place to place, planet to planet, through the time vortex." he said. Mina smiled slightly. "Alone?" she said softly.

"Well, I dunno. You could always come with me." he suggested. Mina's smile widened. "Is it always this dangerous? Always this weird? With aliens and stuff?" she asked. The Doctor nodded. "Oh yes." he said.

Mina reached out and touched the TARDIS. "Where do I sign up?" she asked. The Doctor smiled and stepped aside. She followed him in. "Welcome aboard Mina."

"Why thank you Doctor."


End file.
